freebirdiafandomcom-20200214-history
Petal "Kaire" Laeril
Kaire is a supporing character in Quintessence - The Blighted Venom. She is Alden's (aka Kardian's) younger sister who lives in Korbin Village with him. She is confined to a wheelchair due to a previous leg frostbite. Relationship with Alden We first get to know Kaire in Korbin, when she is already in a state that doesn't allow her to walk anymore. As the story goes on, it is revealed that she and Kardian are Aerians, who fled the country in Quintessence's disguise. She loves and supports her older brother in everything, and it is quite noticeable that she has taken a liking to him. Later in the story, when Lunair and Reivier come back from their mission to Aeria, she tells them her life's secret: that she isn't actually Petal Laeril, but someone else posing as her throughout her whole life. After she is done telling her life story, she dies, entrusting the secret to Reivier, and telling them to tell Alden in her place. Her real name is never revealed in the game, thus she is often mentioned simply as "Kaire". White Lie - The story of the real Petal On her deathbed, Kaire entrusts her life story to Reivier and Lunair, telling them to retell it to Alden in her place, as she cannot hold on to her life any longer. Alden was left to live under watch of caretakers, since his parents were too busy travelling. Petal was born on one of their trips, but they decided to leave her behind as well in the same manner, hiring people to watch over her, and even hiring a little girl as a servant to be her friend. When Petal becomes older, they decide to send her over to Alden for them to live together. She takes along her friend as well. On their trip she tells her friend that she considers her as her sister, and that makes Alden the brother of both of them, and she tells her to greet him as her own brother as well to make him confused. But before they arrive, forest wolves attack their carriage, and though the driver manages to shake them off, he falls off the carriage, and the horses go wild. The uncontrollable carriage falls off a thin wood bridge over a high cliff, and the two girls manage to jump out just in time. However, only one of them, Kaire, can cling to the torn ropes of the broken bridge, wile the other one, Petal, only holds onto the clinging girl's clothes. Kaire isn't strong enough to pull both of them to safety, and no matter how they scream, nobody comes to help. In the end, despite Kaire's protests, Petal decides to sacrifice herself, so that at least Kaire could survive - otherwise they would both soon fall off the bridge. She tells her to go and console her brother in her place. After Petal has let go, little Kaire pulls herself up, and walks until she finds a village, where the people help her go to the place Alden lives at. At first, she is hesitating about what to tell him, but in the end she decides that the best way of consoling him would be telling him she was Petal, and with that, she's getting a family of her own as well. She continues to hold her secret through their whole life, though she considers telling him at various points, but always backs out, fearing how he might react. Meanwhile, she falls in love with him, but she keeps it a secret. Flower hairclips The flower hairclips Kaire has hold significant meaning to the two of them. They are seen in Petal's hair on their trip to Alden's home, and she tells Kaire that it was Alden who sent them to her so that he would be able to recognise her with them in her hair. She then entrusts them to Kaire before her sacrifice, telling her to "help her give it back to him". Alden also mentions them in his own story which he tells Vikon, saying that he was only able to recognise "Petal" because of said hairclips. Kaire is seen in later scenes when they live in Central Aeria, still wearing them. She tells the same thing Petal told her to Reivier and Lunair, asking them to "help her give them back". It is Reivier who finally does as she asked, telling Alden the story despite Lunair telling him not to do so, and giving back the hairclips as well. With that, the flower hairclips become a symbol of truth and self-sacrifice, and also a symbol of both Petal's and Kaire's love for Alden. Category:List of Quintessence supporting characters Category:Quintessence characters Category:Characters Category:Quintessence: The Blighted Venom